I'll take everything for him
by Luna LightMoon
Summary: Zoro overhears Sanji and some stranger talking over a dangerous issue that can result into the Merry going down, With that, The Young Swordsman curiosity got the better of him. SanjiXZoro, Yaoi (BoyXBoy), and contains bad Language, Violence, and of corse boy love. plus some Out Of Character/OOC
1. Stealings

"Tch, Damn witch, leaving without telling me she took my cash" Groaned the Green head, Sitting on the Wooden floor with his legs crossed and arms behind his head,

he could hear sizzling from next door, it smelt nice, Zoro knew straight away it was Sanji cooking up something brand. Zoro slumped more in his seat, still a little pissed off at Nami for steeling the money without asking.

He heard the Galley door open and the vigorous smell of 'Gajar Matar Dal' Spices hit his nose like a car crash,

"Oh, Marimo that's were you are... Where's Nami-San?" As the blonde haired teen asked he nearly tripped over Zoro who was half asleep at the time, "Spending my cash" He answered and insulted under his breath.

Sanji sighed then pulled out his cigarette and placed it inbetween his peachy-pink lips and then brought out his light blue lighter with an insignia with a golden "S" on it, then lit the cigarette, "So, Nami-San's not here. What a shame..." The Cook stepped over Zoro and perched on the stairs.

*What the hell's with him?* Zoro mused feeling an aura from Sanji, it didn't feel right, "Curlicue? Whats up with... you?" Asked the moss head pausing for a second too think is it a good idea to ask,

"hm?.. oh nothing." mumbled the Blue eyed blonde without turning around,  
Zoro raised an eye brow, while he was standing up, he walked down the stairs toward the place he usually works out,

on the way down the stairs passing Sanji, He tapped the back of The golden head without stopping. The blue eye's looked up in confusion watching the white fabric of Zoro's top move around the corner.

*What the hell?..* Sanji mused finishing off his cigarette and flicking it over the side of the ship and into the water.

Zoro, who was making his way towards his wights, was removing his shirt to Work out on them, Zoro picked up his 100,000,00 kg wight, that was piled up in the right of the pole,

He gripped the silver pole on the left hand side, and picked it up like a Katana and pulled it back above his head then dropped it down before it touches the wooden floor.

Zoro's mind was full of thoughts of confusion about the blonde hairs behavior over the last few days, he was paused by voice from some where, then a crash,

"crap!" Zoro shouted as the Wooden floor was crushed inwards "Usopp wont be too happy about that" Zoro mumbled then looked around to see where the voice came from.

Then noticed Sanji, leaning on the frame, as his eyes trailed down, "Usopp's going to flip... Oi Sh*t-head! Dinner's nearly ready, Make sure your not stinkin' in my kitchen" Sanji ordered,

"You made me ruin the floor boards just to tell me that? Stupid curlibrow" Zoro moaned picking up the wights "Yeah I did, now move your ass in the shower before I throw you in there" The blonde ordered, jesting a thumb towards the bathroom.

Zoro sighed and picked up his shirt and flinged it over his shoulder, "Whatever" The moss head mumbled, and headed towards the bathroom and walked in, as the wooden door closed Sanji sighed raking his hair back and treaded to the kitchen to turn down the stove.

*********  
A few minutes later, the white soft towel was thrashing left and right into the green grass like hair, rubbing it dry, Zoro dropped the towel into the washing basket that fitted in the corner of the room.

The moss head then started to put on his new clothes, underwear, Black pants with highlights of green, boots and then a unbuttoned blue Hawaii shirt,

He barely opened the door by an inch and could hear talking, it was the Ero-Cook, but the other voice was unrecognized,

Zoro didn't want to be noticed, and he couldn't open the door anymore to peek otherwise they'll notice. So all was left was hearing, and the second voice was grunty and male, sounded like a big male.

he said to the Blonde hair with a vicious and sharp tone, "You better have it by next sunrise, otherwise you and your little friends will be at the bottom of the sea!", The moss head got a little annoyed by the way he spoke to the damned Cook, but he never left his stance,

"I... I wont be able to have it then, that's not long enough! make it another two full days!" Sanji, Begged and pleaded with a fierce tone with a hint of hoarse on the 'days'. "Can't make that change I'm afraid, Next sunrise, or its Bye Bye Nakama"

After the man spoke Foots steps were getting quieter, from off the deck, to the gangplank, onto the concrete dock and off toward the town.

When the Moss-head heared nothing else other then a cigarette being lit, he walked out. and saw the Ero-Cook, looking down with his left hand, halfley raked through his hair and on his forehead in a vertical position, Zoro looked around and saw nothing, "Hey... Ero-co-"

"Save it, I knew you where eavesdropping, the whole time" Sanji cut off Zoro with a tempered and only slightly shaken voice,

Zoro didn't know how to respond "... What... Was that abo-" Zoro was cut off again, "Korekuta's, I got a few supplies from them a few days ago and now I owe them more money because I didn't have it on the day, argh... I still don't have the Shit" Sanji was calm then turned aggravated in a second,

"Ah, Right... How much was it?" Zoro asked with curiosity "About 400,000,000 Beli, plus a 100,000,00 interest." The blonde sighed taking another breathe in from the cigarette them blowing the smoke out,

"That Much?! Why did you get food for THAT much!?" Zoro asked quickly, "Because its the top of the top type food, The food of the royals, So rich it can melt you within one bite" Sanji Replied.

"But still were no-" Zoro got cut off again, its starting to provoke him, a voice coming closer shouted "Sanjii! Where back! Is dinner ready yeeeet!?"

It was Luffy Running towards the merry, "Yes, yes, its done, just waiting for you to scoff it all in one bite!" Sanji Replied sarcastically, then a loud YAY! could be heard in the background getting louder.

"Will you get it sorted?" Zoro asked, Sanji shrugged, then faced the Moss head, "When there's a will, there's a way"

At that moment, the rubber man came bouncing on the gangplank, and raced toward the galley, "Calm down Luffy, We have to wait for Robin and the others!" Shouted the red-head,

Zoro's attention instantly turned on the Red head, "Oi, Dont think your getting away without giving me my money back you damn witch" Shouted The moss head,

Sanji sighed and walked up toward the Galley to remove Luffy from eating anything, while Arguments in the background was going on between the Swordsman and Navigator.

***SanjiXZoro***  
End of Chapter One.

I'll be updating every Two-Three days.  
See you next time. In Chapter Two| Heavy Pay.

By LunaSAMAA


	2. Heavy Pay

Responses:

Doodo: I tried to add as meny 0's but not make it ALOT of money soo...

SanjiXZoro

After lunch was served, it was late so nearly everyone went to bed, the lights in the girls  
dorm went out, soon after so did the boys dorm. Tonight was Zoro's turn on night duty. he sat  
in the dark wooden Crows nest, with a bottle of Saké next to him.

It wasn't long until he heard the boys dorm door creak open then close. The moss head lifted  
his head above the rim of the crow's nest, seeing a Golden shimmer reflect off the moonlight,  
The Blonde was creeping off the ship, The swordsman wanted to know where the Ero-Cook  
was going.

The Moss-head took one last chug of the Saké, wiped his lips then climbed down from the  
crows nest, He could feel the cold midnight air creep up his Hawaii shirt, it made him shiver a  
little, but The moss-head ignored the feeling and focused on the Cook running towards the  
town. *Must not get lost, keep eyes on him* Zoro thought then ran after the Cook, not  
noticing leaving his Swords in the crows-nest.

***A Few Minutes Later~~***

The moss head hiding around a corner from where the Cook was standing, Managed to take a  
look at the flickering sign above the building... As the Swordsman read his eyes grew wider...  
*Gei kyōdō, (Gay Joint)* His eyes trickled down a little to look at the poster on the window  
*Shigoto ōpun (Job Open)* Zoro couldn't belive what he was reading.

"Is the crappy cook... Selling himself... to get the money?!..." Zoro Mused, He didn't like the  
thought of what was spinning around in his head, "This is what he means by 'When there's a  
will There's a way'?! Damn, Stupid, Moronic, Son of a Bitch!" Zoro said to himself, he slid  
down the wall clasping his hands over his head, and Ruffled his Green mossy hair.

He picked up a noise from the other end of the Dark ally, Zoro heard that voice before...  
*This morning! Its him! That guy who was threatening Ero-Cook,* His head lifted slowly  
Showing so much anger and coldness in Zoro's eyes, He stood up and walk down the ally,  
*That Fucking Bastards going to Die! Its his fault that Sanji is in there choking on others  
guys... Uggha... Dont think of that now, focus on your-* Zoro paused his thoughts by feeling  
no Katana shief, *Oh Shit! must have left it at the Merry*

Zoro Looked around, and found nothing useful, *Damn a Swordsman is useless without his  
swords, Gonna have to make do with these* Zoro clenched and released his fist, and carried on  
walking, jogging, Running, sprinting, Finally made it to the Big fellow, Zoro Nearly skidded,  
Punching the guy square on in the face, sending him flying into neatly stacked bins, now tipped  
everywhere, the guy held on to his face the shot a glare at the Swordsman, "Yer' Bastard!  
Why did Ya' hit me for?!" The guy stood up as more big guys crowded Zoro, eventually  
cornering him in the circal, no way out, no way in.

Zoro turned and Looked at the Leader, "You know Fine well!, Making Ero-Cook buy all that  
food! then letting him pay it in an Inhumanly way possible!" Zoro Shouted at the Men got  
closer, they were bigger, and more bolder then The Swordsman, "KA! Why should I care, if  
he has the money by Sunrise everythin' goes ba-" The Leader was Cut off by Zoro grabbing  
onto the collar of the shirt, "Listen here you Sick Fuck! Sanji is Selling his ass in there! for  
the money you need!"

Zoro was Dragged off the Leader and slammed to the ground, The air was knocked out of his  
lungs and coughed, Pinned to the floor buy one of the men holding a fist in the air, "hmh,  
Seein' yer courageous acts, Ya' must care for the Blonde guy, huh?" The leader asked and bent  
down next to Zoro who was permanently sewed to the ground, "Hows abou' we make a deal,  
Ya' get a few bruises 'ere and there and I'll think abou' cuttin' the guys pay to... hmm, lets  
say, 25%, about 97,000,00 Beli to pay, I just need a little nod" The Leader grinned  
sadistically, Zoro had no choice, it's for nakama, he nodded slowly gritting his teeth and  
squinting his eyes.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Keheheheeeh," The leader stood up and backed away From  
Zoro and Clicked his fingers "Gettem' boys" As soon as Zoro heard those words he could feel  
sharps Pains in his cheek, He held back a painful shout, Skull dragged to his feet, by the  
second Tallest Linked his arms with Zoro's Right one, while another man took the other, and  
the fourth landed Punches into Zoro's stomach, Coughing up Blood and wheezing Came from  
Zoro a few times, whiles the five and three words repeated in his head,

*It's for him, I'll take everything for him, It for him, It's for him, It's for HIM!* Coughing up  
the last patch of blood splattering on the floor from the violent movements pressed into his  
torso and head, The swordsman collapsed to the ground, holding onto his belly, coughing hard  
and trying to catch air, The Leader stood over him, then Kicked the swordsman, he rolled over  
to the side when finally a manly scream left him, His side was pouring in blood, the boot the  
leader was wearing had a unbelievable sharp point sticking out,

The leader Kicked him again but just under the ribs, "NNGGH!" Zoro moaned, The leader  
turn the Moss head onto his belly and rested his foot on Zoro's Bloody Hawaii Shirt which is  
red, and grabbed on to Zoro's wrist and started tugging at his arm, He screamed in Pain, and  
the Leader was pulling his arm out of its socket then... *Crack* "AAARGH! Fuck!" Zoro  
shouted in agony, the leader dropped Zoro's arm hearing a thud and grinned wider, Zoro's  
other arm instantly held on to the shoulder.

"C'mon Men, lets go" The leader ordered, before the leader left he felt something grab onto his  
ankle, he turned his head and saw the bloodied Swordsman, "O-Our... *cough cough* Our  
deal?" Zoro's voice was shakey, "Hmnh, I keep my Deal's sealed, especially if it involves  
brakin' some bones" He Laughed then walked away from the beaten Swordsman.

***In the Gei kyōdō***

Sanji was about to enter a room, before a scream was heard outside, "What the fu-?" he  
heard it again *Thats!...* The blonde down the long hall of red and purple wallpaper and  
jumped the steps Making his way through the crowd, finally reaching the door, swinging it i  
open and smelling something metallic... "T-This is... Blood" He mused then saw the Leader walk  
past with blood on the toes of his boots, he turned around to the blonde, "Oi you, scratch the  
400,000,00 beli, pay me 25% instead" The like that his cackling left the area, Sanji turned  
his head to look where the man came from,

Horror grew in his blue eyes, seeing Zoro curled up holding his shoulder, drenched in his own  
blood, Sanji lashed towards him "Zoro!" Sanji lifted Zoro carefully, "What... Why?! Why  
Zoro!?" Sanji shouted, "eheh... I fixed your... money problem, stupid curlicue" Zoro answered  
with a weak smile, "Did you have to go this far?!" Sanji asked, with a shaken tone of anger  
and sadness, "Did you have to sell your Ass off to someone else?" Zoro said, "S-Someone  
else?" Sanji asked, "Yeah... Someone else other them... me" As soon as The moss head added,  
Sanji's lips felt pressure, feeling Zoro's cold lips against his warm ones made him shiver, Zoro  
was the first to pull away, hugging into Sanji's chest,

"never, ever let me catch you doing that," Zoro's telling was sharp, but also soothing, "Ha,  
You're one to talk, Damn Marimo"  
"Swirly brow"  
"ShittySwordsman"  
"Curlicue"  
"Meat head"  
"Ero-cook"  
Sanji sighed "this is getting us nowhere",  
"Yeah, your right" Zoro replied looking away, "Can you walk or need help?" Sanji asked,  
"they only attacked the top part, but I may need help with blance" the swordsman replied,  
"Okay, up we go" Sanji lifted Zoro's good arm above his head ad rested it on his back, While  
sliding his other Pale arm around the blooded back, taking it slow steps they where making  
their way to the Merry.

***SanjiXZoro***

Thats the end of Chapter two,  
Writing this made me a little upset, poor Zoro!

See you next time in Chapter Three| One beli away from me.

by LunaSAMAA


	3. One beli away from me

Responses:

Doodo: Yeah, Well Zoro is hard to kill afterall. and I dont know~~

Bexkick: He will with Sanji's help hehehee

SanjiXZoro

Zoro was almost conscious so Sanji, carried the Swordsman on his back, The Moss head was tired and worn out by the fight, Even though he took lots of slashes in his chest by swords such as Dracule Miahawk's, He was still beaten badly, after all he is human. And tough or not, no-one can stand the blows he took.

After getting to the Blissful and safe Merry, The blonde hair instantly shouted has loud as he could, "Chopper! Zoro's badly hurt!" as soon as Ero-Cook said that, the boy's dorm room slammed open with a little reindeer running with a First Aid kit.

Sanji made it up the Gangplank, and set Zoro down on the deck, Chopper whipped out his stethoscope and placed it on Zoro's badly bruised chest, Zoro shivered from the cold circle that was placed on his tanned and red skin, "Chopper? How is he?" The Blonde asked, with a slight of concern in his voice, "a few of his ribs are broken, but his breathing is fine. I'll need to bandage the wounds on his sides then let him rest…"

The little Reindeer look up at Sanji, "… Who would… Do this to Zoro?" He continued, Sanji twitched, not sure to tell him the truth or mix it up "He… saw me, go out to… get something, but ran into these big guys and left his Katana here… so resulting to this" That kind of sounded right in Sanji's head, but Chopper tilted his, "I see… Can you help me take Zoro into the infirmary, I need to work on his ribs but I cant do it out here," Chopper added, Sanji nodded and picked the Swordsman up,

"Heh… you little liar," Zoro said quietly and hoarse, "Oi, Your meant to be knock out cold" Sanji said with a little chuckle. There was no answer, "Tch, Ignore me huh… fine, suit yourself" The blond mused and walked into Choppers room, he placed Zoro on the bed, "Ngnh" Was all he got from Zoro, "Chopper, mind if I watch you do your work?" Sanji asked, Chopper nodded while getting his stuff ready, "Its… for…hi…" Sanji heard, Damn Marimo was talking in his sleep, "I'll take it all… for… him…" Zoro repeated, then twitched. *What does he mean by 'It's for him?'* The blonde thought to himself,

Seeing in the corner of his eye, the little pink hat move towards the panting Zoro, "Seems he can still visualise the fight, Who ever it was, they must of done some real damage mentally and physically," The Doctor said starting to clean out the wounds, "Mentally?" Sanji echoed, "mmh, What ever he was thinking, he's saying it out loud, but unconsciously, see, listen" Chopper added, Sanji took a step closer and listen to Zoro's breathing, "It's all for him… nhg!" Zoro twitched again.

Sanji's eyes widened, and took a step back "Z-Zoro…" The Blonde felt guilty somehow, *He did it all… for me… took my hits, just so I could pay less* Sanji thought, Sanji wanted to shout, Scream at Zoro for being a total Idiot, Sanji wanted to curse at Zoro for being so reckless because of his own downfall, He wanted to kick the Shit out of him, just because he heard Zoro screaming in the ally, but all that was held back.

Sanji straitened his face, and look at the little Reindeer patching up the Swordsman, "Th… Thanks… Chopper" Sanji said, with a calm voice, The Doctor blushed, "Haha, Don't think saying that will make me happy you bastard~~",

Sanji sighed then sat down, "hmmh, whatever you say doctor." He agreed pulling out a cigarette, and his blue lighter, and lit it, inhaling the smoke, then tilting his head back, blowing out the smoke casually, then look back at the doctor doing his wonderful work,

Cleaning out the excess blood and draining it in the bucket, it almost made Sanji's stomach turn, he didn't know why, He's been around blood all his life, cutting mice to elephants, different types of animal, and even in the Baratie, Chefs cut there hands really badly that they lose a pint of blood in 4 seconds, but seeing that happen to Zoro… Sanji didn't like it. Sanji took another breathe in of the intoxicating smoke off the cigarette, then releasing it out.

"Sanji? Can you help me lift Zoro, I need to clean the other side," Chopper asked, the blonde nodded and walked over towards the swordsman, picking him up lightly and gently, and then turning him onto his belly. A little moan passed Zoro's tanned lips as Sanji turned him, and then saw the grotesque deep wound in his side, "Do you want me to remove the shirt so it's easier for you Chopper?" Sanji asked, Chopper nodded getting out a clean scrub and dabbing it into the fresh water that was next to the blooded one.

The Ero-Cook, Removed the Blue… well used to be blue Hawaii shirt, then dropped it on then end of the bed, He stared at Zoro's back, *Not a single scratch* Sanji was astonished by how the brutally damaged front of Zoro's torso was compared to the tanned back,

Chopper was surprised as well, but he made no hesitation to stop any movement, cleansing the hole in Zoro's side, "Sanji, Would you go clear out the dirty bucket of water please and put some fresh water in it?" The doctor asked, "Sure thing," Sanji Answered, picking up the bucket and taking it to the sink, and washed it out, replacing the water that went down the drain.

He set it down next to the Reindeer, "Thank you Sanji," He said, dabbing the scrub in the water of the other bucket. "Is it time for bandaging him… if so, then would I need to hold him up for you?" The cook asked, "Yeah, Now's about time, Sanji turned the Swordsman onto his back then lifted, He heard Marimo hiss, Chopper got the bandaged and started to wrap it around Zoro's waist, chest, then shoulders, then gently put him down,

"Phew… Now all he needs is some rest," Chopper said rubbing sweat from his forehead then looked up at Sanji, "Sanji? Are you going to stay here with Zoro?" Chopper asked, "Oh… Yeah, I am" Sanji answered, Chopper stood up and walked over to the sink to wash his hands, "Well, I'm going back to bed, night Sanji," Chopper said, walking toward the door. "yeah night," was Sanji's reply, He looked at the Swordsman with sadness but also happiness in his eyes, "Sleep well, Zoro" Sanji, Whispered, Leaning in and kissing Zoro on the forehead lightly.

Aww, so Cute!, If there's any spelling mistakes, they'll be fixed.

See you next time in, Chapter Three| Paying is best.

By LunaSAMAA


	4. Paying is best

SanjiXZoro

The blonde hair was sitting on the chair next to the bed Zoro was sleeping. Zoro's Breathing was loud but restful and The cook liked listening to the sound, The cook never left the room once, in case Zoro had difficulty turning or coughing up blood, which happen two or three time's during the night.

Sanji thought about how much pain Zoro must've gone through, and how was he going to pay the gang. Sanji just forgot about that for now and wanted to fall asleep,

Sanji was first to wake up in the middle of the night, his eye's were drowsy, and had bags under from not sleeping very well. The Ero-Cook looked down at The Swordsman, who was still sleeping, a small smile grew on Sanji's face as he stared at the Swordsman, *I can't help, but think about how bad they beat Zoro up, its as if its my fault… I should never of bought those supplies,* Sanji thought to himself with sad eyes staring at The Swordsman,

Zoro's eyes crusted slightly open, Sanji looks at Zoro with relief "Z-Zoro… are you… okay?" Sanji asked reaching for Zoro's tanned hand but pulled back. Zoro noticed Sanji's movement and grabbed his hand, The cook blushed, "Yeah… I'm fine," Zoro answered, "Zoro…I'm sorry," Sanji apologised lowering his head,

Zoro squeezed Sanji's hand and before Sanji could yelp he said with a sharp tone "Stop apologising you Idiot, There's no reason for you to be apologising, its that damn bastard who sold you the shit"

Sanji flinched at Zoro's telling, "But its my fault for buying the 'Shit', and not paying it… resulting to yo—" Sanji was cut off by Zoro, "Forget about it, I don't care what happens to me, at least next time remember to come see me instead of selling your ass to some other guy" Zoro's voice was full of anger and slight bit of concern over the Cooks foolish acts, "R-right… okay Zoro," Sanji look at The swordsman with Sorryness in his blue eyes,

Zoro sighed then looked at the sad cook, "Sanji, Listen. Do you have the money now?" Zoro asked softly… it was werid hear Zoro talk like this, he even surprised himself. "No, I don't" Sanji answered, "hmm. Sanji, here" Zoro reached inside of his harmakki and pulled out 100.000.00 beli and lifted Sanji's pale hand, turning it palm up and slapped the beli in Sanji's hand,

The blue eyes widened in surprise, "Take it, and go pay for yo—" Zoro was paused by a weight on his chest, it was Sanji… he was… Hugging Zoro, The moss head blushed as The cook said "Thank you… Zoro" It was muffled but Zoro could make out what Sanji had said, The cook lifted up but was brought back down hitting the Swordsman's lips, they stayed there for fifteen seconds, Sanji was first to release, he look at the Swordsman smiling small, Sanji stood up, sliding out of the Swords man grip, and walked out the door, he looked up, "Almost sunrise, I better get there and pay them fast" And just like that, Sanji ran to the meeting place to pay the fine,

**Sorry this was very late, I know, I'm very sorry. And its very small but I'm no good at long chapters… Sorry, The story is crappy and boring, If you like it, please review it **

**See you next time in: Returning is permitted **

**Okay bye.**

**By LunaSAMAA**


	5. Returning is Permitted

**Oka sorry its late. I've been busy doing A IchigoxHichigo Fanfic and I do the SanjiXZoro on the computer in school so Its kinda' slow… Okay back to the story!**

***SanjiXZoro***

Sanji had finally made it to the Leaders den, he was panting from running, he looked up to the sky and sighed, "Just in time" The Blonde was about to open the door, but it opened for him, On the other side was a tall man staring at Sanji, "What do you want here kid?" He asked,

"I'm here to pay for the goods your _Leader_ gave me" Sanji said, holding up some Beli. "Hey, Boss. A blonde kid here says, he got the Doh' you know him?" The man had like a mafia accent. "Hmm? A Blonde kid eh? Ya' I migh' just know him…" It was the leader, He showed up behind the man with the weird accent.

"Oh yeah, I know 'im, So do you have the money?" The Leader asked, Sanji grinned Yeah, Here" He held out the money, The leader reached for it but it didn't leave the Cooks grasp, The Leader raised his eye brow, "Oi kid, Let go of it" He growled, Sanji was silent.

"Let go of the money kid!" He growled again, Sanji looked at the leader with hungry eyes. He let go of the money, and because the Leader was pulling on it, he fell backwards, hitting the floor, "You'll pay for that!" He hissed standing up,

One man came charging toward Sanji, Sanji closed his eyes and lit up his cigarette, he thought back when he saw Zoro sleeping in pain, The man brought the Blunt object swinging at Sanji's head, The cook dodged leaning backs wards and casually breathing in the smoke.

Sanji swung his leg into the mans side, The man jumped back, holding were Sanji kicked him, Sanji jumped towards the man and planted his foot into the mans head, the man fell to the floor unconscious,

The leader stood in the door way, and his eyes were widened as Sanji came closer, "Guess what…" Sanji said, The Leader hesitated to speak, "W-What?" He asked, but just as quick, Sanji Dug his heal into the Leaders face, "Dinners served Shithead" Sanji pulled away before slamming his leg down into the Leaders stomach, The leaders eyes rolled to the back of his head, and coughed up blood.

Sanji dropped his cigarette on the floor and stamped on it, then walked away from the Badly beaten Leader half dead.

***SanjiXZoro***

Sanji walked up the gangplank, then into the room Zoro was in, He opened the door with, "Sorry I didn't notice sooner… I was half asleep at the Time!" Said a squeaky voice, it was chopper, he was making a cast and ptting it on Zoro's broken arm, "I'm really sorry Zoro" He said again,

"Chopper its fine, as you said you were asleep at the time" Zoro said, "Yeah I guess" The little reindeer turned his head, "Sanji!, were did you go?!" Chopper wasn't very happy at the cook because he left Zoro by himself.

"I—Uh, I just uh…" Sanji didn't want to tell the reindeer were he _Really _went, and he couldn't think of an excuse, "Chopper, He just went out to do something important, just drop it" Zoro told, Chopper sighed and nodded, "Okay, I'm done, Zoro don't move around as much, I'll tell everyone else not to interfere with you, so you must rest" Chopper ordered,

Chopper looked up at Sanji, "Stay with him, and next time remember to tell me that your leaving" The reindeer said leaving Zoro and Sanji alone again, "Oi, Cook," Zoro shouted, Sanji turned around, Zoro was beckoning him over,

The cook walked over to him, "What?" He asked, Zoro grinned and pulled the cook down, The Swordsman's lips locked with Sanji's, Sanji placed his hands on the bed, either side of the Swordsman head, then pulled away. And looked into the Swordsman's amber eyes and smiled.

"Zoro… I've payed for it. And now I won't be buying stuff I can't pay for in the future" Sanji said quietly, the Swordsman smiled back, "Good, now don't go selling yourself either, the only person you pays for you is me" Zoro said.

Sanji couldn't help but think *_Is that a type of proposal?*_ Sanji asked in his head, "Why?" The cook asked. "Because…" Zoro's mouth opened then closed, Sanji was waiting for the answer. Sanji lifted off of Zoro but the Swordsman pulled him back. "Because… I… I love you… Sanji" Zoro purposed flustered and red in the cheek.

Sanji blushed and turned his head, "Well…I L-Love…you, Zoro" Sanji's couldn't look at Zoro's eyes anymore, so he closed his eyes, then Sanji felt a hand on his pale and red cheek, then a warmth on his lips, he opened his eyes quick, he tried to move but Zoro had a tight grasp. "Zor—mnhm…" Zorol stopped the cook from finishing his sentence.

The cook pushed away more but failing just as much… he gave up with quiet moans, he rested his forearm above Zoro's head and deepened the kiss. Zoro moved his hand on top of the silky blonde hair. They pulled away for air and Sanji got to look into the enchanting amber eyes.

Zoro looked into Sanji's ocean blue eyes, and almost fell into a daydream then pulled the cook into a hug, Sanji almost hesitated to hug Zoro back, but he did. Sanji moved out of the hug and gently kissed the Swordsman on the forehead. "No, get some sleep… stupid marimo" Sanji teased, "Heh, sure thing… curlicue" Zoro chuckled.

**Well! That was hard for me to write, Sorry its so late! I've been off school for a week and I couldn't write this part. Tell me if you think I should write another part. SO SHORT! Sorry I suck at long chapters.**

**By LunaSAMAA, Kawaii~**


End file.
